warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hystrix
The Hystrix is 's signature sidearm that fires metallic quills. Sporting a high critical chance, it is also a very versatile weapon, with its quills applying , , , or elemental status procs that can be cycled at will with Alternate Fire. Characteristics Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Alternate Fire cycles between , , , or elemental quills. Quills apply a guaranteed proc of the selected element. *High critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *High fire rate. *Fairly quick reload speed. *On kill, bodies will follow the quill that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against health and shields. *Low status chance. *Small magazine size. **Coupled with its high fire rate, results in frequent reloading. *Projectiles have travel time. Notes *Using the Alternate Fire button will cycle between the four quill types, each quill characterized by the four main elements ( , , , ). The selected quill has a guaranteed chance to proc the element of its name. For example, the Poison Quill will deal 36.1 base physical damage and proc . *The Hystrix by default does not deal any elemental damage, only elemental procs. *Quill elements are not affected by elemental mods of different elements. For example, using with the Fire Quill will not combine to either deal damage or a Radiation proc, even when both the and procs occur simultaneously. **However, elemental mods of the same type will combine. For example, using with the Fire Quill will add to the guaranteed proc's damage over time as if Scorch were a base damage mod. ***Elemental mods of the same type will still combine even when paired with a different elemental mod too. For example, using and with the Fire Quill will add to the guaranteed proc's damage over time as if Scorch were a base damage mod, though Jolt will not be factored into the damage. Tips *Because elemental mods are not combined with the quill's element, this weapon synergizes well with , allowing players to potentially get up to 9 separate proc types on a target (three physical damages, four primary elements, and two secondary elements). **This can be further improved by incorporating elemental weapons like a 's disc, or 's gas clouds to provide the remaining secondary elements. *Dual wielding the weapon with a Condition Overload-equipped Glaive is an effective method to take advantage of the Hystrix. *Using over any of the +90% elemental mods may be preferable, when expecting to use several of the weapon's elemental effects. **The former will increase the weapon's physical base damage types, and the damage-over-time component of its , or status effects. **The latter will add its elemental damage type to all hits, but any damage-over-time effects from the primary elemental procs, will only be boosted when they match the elemental mod's type. **It should be noted that, while the bonus given by both mods seems the same, the elemental damage mods will give much more benefit, as Augur Pact does the calculation alongside base damage mods (e.g. ), while the +90% elemental mods perform the calculation after base damage mods. This can be a significant deciding factor when trying to maximize damage output. Trivia *''ὕστριξ (Hystrix)'' is Ancient Greek for porcupine. Media HystrixCodex.png|Hystrix in Codex. HystrixNews.jpg WARFRAME - Hystrix First Look While Levelling Warframe Hystrix Quick First Impressions - Beasts of the Sanctuary Update HYSTRIX - EVERY ELEMENTAL DAMAGE TYPE 3 forma - Warframe Hystrix Review (4 Forma) Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed missing words in the Hystrix description. *Fixed the Hystrix's Alt-Fire stats have been split into tabs when viewed in the Inventory, to fix the stat information running off the screen. *Fixed an issue with the Hystrix not being able to switch fire modes during reload if all bullets are emptied out of the clip. *Fixed holding 2 Hystrix's instead of the intended 1. *Fixed an issue with incorrect Skins being applicable to the Hystrix. *More fixes towards the Hystrix not leaving behind "quill" holes when shooting surfaces. *Fixed the Hystrix not leaving behind "quill" holes. *Introduced. }} de:Hystrix es:Hystrix Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 22 Category:Tenno Weapons Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Signature Weapons Category:Single Sidearm